This application is submitted in response to an NICHID RFA HD93-14 on ethnic minority families with mentally retarded or developmentally disabled (MR/DD) members. This application proposes to study Apache families with MR/DD members and their adaptation to their offspring's disability. Variables to be examined to assess family functioning include degree of traditionality (adherence to Apache values, traditions, culture, etc.); 2) offspring's degree of disability' 3) the family's formal and informal support systems; and 5) degree of interaction with helping agencies (schools, social service and agencies, etc.). Very little is known about how Native Americans define and care for a family member with MR or DD and/or how they come to understand the causes of MR/DD. The site for this study is the community of the White Mountain Apaches world-view is unique and important in the development of culturally relevant services for families of individuals disabled by mental retardation and/or developmental disabilities. One of the proposed outcome of this comprehensive study is to develop a model community program for Apache families with MR/DD members. The study focuses on 257 families representing the following: 1) families with one/or more MR/DD family members at the preschool level and a comparison group; 2) families with one or more MR/DD family members at the elementary school level and a comparison group; 3) families with one or more MR/DD family members who are young adults (enrolled in special education; and 4) families with severe or profound MR/DD family member who may be institutionalized or cared for at home. There will also be an additional sample of 25 service providers.